


The Spider

by JohnlockInTheTardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockInTheTardis/pseuds/JohnlockInTheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Cas hates spiders and Dean comes to the rescue and kills one for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Destiel fluff I wrote during work hehe

"Dean!" Castiel called from the bathroom. Although Dean had seen him fully undressed, the angel wrapped a towel around himself.  
"What is it, Cas?" He called back, rushing into the bathroom.   
Cowering behind the hunter, Castiel pointed to the shower. Dean opened the shower curtain and saw the spider and reassured his boyfriend that it wouldn't hurt him. Castiel stopped cowering and and looked at Dean straight in the eyes, only the slightest bit of fear showing in his eyes.  
"Dean, can you please kill it?" he begged. The hunter gave in. He couldn't resist the puppy eyes Sam taught Castiel to do.   
"Fine," he said. He opened the shower curtain once again and stepped inside, squishing the large spider. Cas grimaced at the noise it made. Dean stepped out of the shower, turning it on so the bug could get washed down the drain. He turned it off and smiled at his angel boyfriend.   
"Dean?" Castiel smiled back.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too," Dean whispered, kissing Castiel on the cheek.


End file.
